


Slaughter House Road

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe, Sixx:A.M.
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood, Gen, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, Saw-esque, Self-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their tour bus breaks down, all of the bands stumble across an abandoned warehouse compound. But is it as empty as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHR

The bus started shuddering hard. The bands gave each other confused glances as the bus slowed to a stop. 

Kevin, the bus driver, came to the back where they were seated, goofing off, and said, "Well, looks like the engine gave out, I'm going to take a look and see what's wrong."

"Where are we?" Vince asked, flipping his hair out of his face.

"The street sign said Slaughter House Road. We're in Flatonia. About two-three hours away from San Antonio." Kevin answered.

"Charming name." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Fang snickered and grinned at her. "Sounds like your kind of place, Chloe."

Chloe flipped her off, causing everyone to laugh.

Kevin headed off the bus to go see what was wrong.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to stretch." Tommy declared, following Kevin.

The rest of them nodded and filed off the bus behind Kevin and Tommy.

Kevin opened the hood and quickly backed away as smoke poured out.

"Well," Nikki drawled, "that sucks."

Kevin went back into the bus, intending to radio for help, only to find out the the radio wasn't working. He pulled out his cell phone. The words 'No Service' flashed on the screen.

He growled in annoyance, then walked out to where the others were standing.

"Anyone's cell phone working? Mine isn't." he asked.

They pulled out their cells, each getting the same message.'No Service'.

DJ pushed a few buttons on his. "Wait, I think I got it." He pushed a few more. "Shit. Never mind."

Annette mumbled, "Kneppe." under her breath.

James glanced at her. "What does that mean?"

"Finnish for fuck. I am Finnish, you know." Anette said, pushing her red hair out of her face.

"So, that's where your accent comes from. I couldn't place it." Mick said.

"Yep." she nodded.

"Well, guys. I don't know what to tell you." Kevin sighed.

"Hey Chloe." Raine said.

"What?" Chloe turned her dark blue eyes on her drummer.

"Didn't you grow up in Texas?" She asked.

"Yeah, but in Houston, not here. You know that. I only came here during the summer for vacations." Chloe tied her hair up in a ponytail. It was hot here.

"Still, do you know anything that's around here?" Fang asked.

"Um, there's a warehouse up the road a ways. I have no idea if it's still there or not though." She blinked at her friend.

"Worth a shot, I guess. What do you say, T?" Nikki slapped Tommy on the back.

"Yeah, why not?" Tommy nodded, punching Nikki in the arm with a soft thwack. "And don't hit me, asshole."

"Children, stop it." Mick scolded, a smirk on his face.

DJ, James, Vince, and Angel giggled.

"Let's go." Vince called, setting off down the road.

The Motley Group followed Vince along the side of the road, heading for the unknown.


	2. Abandoned Warehouses Are Never A Good Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their tour bus breaks down, all of the bands stumble across an abandoned warehouse compound. But is it as empty as it seems?

Our heroes walked down the empty road, the hot sun beating down on them. All the girls had long since pulled their hair up, except for Raine, whose hair was short and spiky and purple.

"Why is it so goddamned hot?" Vince asked in a complaining voice.

"Vince, shut the fuck up. This was your idea." Nikki snapped, sick of hearing Vince whine.

Vince stared sulkily at Nikki who glared back.

"Knock it off, you two." Mick said as he walked by.

DJ, James, Fang, Raine, and Annette snickered as they followed Mick.

Chloe sighed and shook her head. Her own band was not behaving much better.

"How much farther, Chloe?" Fang asked, catching up with the singer.

"Not much. Just over this hill." she gestured at the small hill in front of them.

"What kind of warehouse was it?" Tommy asked from his place beside Nikki.

"Well, if it's still there, it was a compound of warehouses. I don't remember what they all were 'cause there was a bunch of different ones."

"Cool." DJ nodded.

"How is that cool?" Angel asked.

DJ paused. "I have no idea."

"Awesome." Annette rolled her eyes.

The group walked over the hill and set their eyes on the sprawling warehouse compound.

"Wow. It got bigger." Chloe remarked.

"Dude, it's huge." Tommy said in awe.

The compound was made up of about thirty large grey buildings. Sitting in the front of them was a small brown building. The office. Around the whole area was a chain-link fence with barbed wire at the top of it.

"Well, are we going down or just standing here?" Vince asked as he walked down towards the entrance.

"Hey! Wait up, mutherfucker!" Tommy yelled following.

Vince's laughter floated up to the rest of them as they followed at a more sedate pace.

Chloe lagged behind the others. 

Fang glanced back, spotting her friend and waited for her to catch up.

"What's up, Synner?" she asked, calling Chloe by her nickname.

"I don't know. I just have a weird feeling about this place." Chloe's dark blue eyes narrowed.

"Come on. It's okay." Fang wrapped an arm around her friend. She knew how Chloe could be when she got into these kind of moods. Best to head it off before she became impossible to deal with.

"Yeah. I guess." Chloe still seemed uneasy as they caught up to the others.

They were gathered around the entrance in the front gate, staring out at the warehouse office. The parking lot around it was completely empty. A sign on the front gate said 'NO TRESPASSING. YOU WILL BE FINED IF YOU VIOLATE THIS WARNING. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS IF YOU TRESPASS.

Of course everyone was ignoring the sign as they hunted for a way in as the gate had a padlock around it.

"Annette. Do you have a bobby pin?" Mick asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?" Annette turned her green eyes on him.

"May I borrow it for a minute?" Mick held out his hand.

Annette pulled one out of her hair. A stray red curl fell into her eyes. She pushed it behind her ear.

Mick accepted the bobby pin then reached out for the padlock.

"No way dude." Tommy said, watching Mick pick the lock.

The gang watched in stunned silence as the guitarist calmly pick the lock and hooked it on one of the chain-link squares and pushed open the gate.

He walked through and turned back to the others who were staring at him, dumbfounded.

"You coming or what?" he smirked.

The group walked through the gate and followed Mick to the office.

The gate swung ominously shut behind them.


	3. Chainlink And Concrete

They all walked up to the plain brown door of the office and stopped. 

"Hey Mick. You going to pick it again?" Vince asked sarcastically. 

"No, dumbass. It's unlocked." Mick twisted the knob and, lo and behold, it swung open. 

"You know what, Mick? I feel like I should bow down to you." Fang said. 

He glanced at her. "Kinky." 

Fang blushed and ignored the laughter coming from her band. It was a known fact that Fang had a crush on her idol. 

"Well, let's see if anyone is here." James stepped inside, blinking in the darkness. 

"I don't think so." Angel said.

"Here's the lights." Raine said flipping a switch on the wall. 

"Yeah, this place is abandoned." Chloe agreed. 

"Creepy is what it is." Tommy mumbled, shifting closer to Nikki. 

DJ noticed his movement and said, "Scared, T?" 

"NO! Just got a funny feeling about this place. It's creeping me out." Tommy shuddered. 

"Aw, it's okay T-Bone. I'll protect ya." Nikki wrapped an arm around the drummer. Tommy rolled his eyes, but didn't push Nikki away.

Angel had moved to the desk where there was a phone. She picked it up and held it up to her ear. Only dead air greeted her. 

"Anything?" Vince asked. 

"Nope." Angel sighed and replaced it. 

"Well, what do we do now?" Annette asked. 

Everyone turned and looked at Mick.

"There's nothing in here that can help us. I already checked." Mick had been looking around, taking in his surroundings while the others goofed off. "Let's go outside." The others murmured their agreement. After all, who would argue with Mick Mars? Once outside, they stood blinking in the sun. 

"We should go back to the bus." DJ said. 

"Now who's the scared one?" Tommy teased, smirking at him. 

"I'm not scared!" DJ said, a little too quickly and a little too loudly. The others smirked at him. He blushed and rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring it.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Chloe asked, gazing over the compound. 

"Let's go exploring." Vince suggested. 

"And why the fuck would we do that?" Angel asked. 

"'Cause I want too." Vince shot back.

"You know the world does not revolve around you, Vince." Nikki rolled his eyes. 

"Come on. We got nothing better to do." Vince whined. 

"I think it'll be fun." Raine said, siding with the whiney singer. 

"See? Raine wants to go too." Vince wrapped an arm around Raine's shoulders. 

Nikki rolled his eyes and flung his arms in the air, narrowly avoiding hitting Tommy in the face. "Why do I even bother anymore?"

Tommy dodged the flailing limbs and pouted at Nikki. 

"Sorry, T." Nikki hugged the pouting drummer while Raine and Vince cheered at getting their way. 

"We should split up while we're at it and look around to see if anything or anyone could help us get out of here." Annette said, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. 

"Yeah. There should be two groups." Angel said, looking over the group. 

"But there's eleven of us. It wouldn't be even." James pointed out. 

"Close enough. Besides, get any smaller with the groups, and it'll be to hard to find everyone." Angel replied. 

James nodded, seeing the logic in that explanation.

"Okay, so who goes with who?" Fang asked curiously. 

Mick answered this one. "Chloe, Fang, Nikki, Tommy, and myself will be one group. The other will be Angel, Annette, Raine, Vince, DJ, and James. That okay?" 

The group nodded their general agreement and Vince's group headed off after promising to meet back at the office in two hours.

"Well, now where do we go?" Fang asked, watching the others walk away from them. 

"Umm, this way." Tommy pointed in the opposite direction, sensing Nikki's desire to be far away from Vince. He reached out with his free hand grabbed Nikki's, pulling him along behind him. Nikki chuckled and let himself be dragged away. Fang, Mick, and Chloe exchanged looks and shrugged, following the Terror Twins. 

"Do you even know where you're going?" Nikki asked after a while of being pulled along behind the drummer. He tugged on his hand, forcing Tommy to stop and turn back to him.

"How would I know where I'm going? I've never been here before." Tommy stated, annoyed that he had been stopped. 

"Who cares where we're going? As long as we can find our way back to the office in time." Fang said. 

"True." Nikki shrugged. "Continue on." he said to Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes at Nikki and continued leading the group around. 

"So, are we just going to wander around aimlessly or are we going to see if any of the warehouses open?" Chloe asked.

"Let's see if any of them open." Fang said. They headed for the closest one and Nikki reached out to jiggle the knob. The door swung open, revealing the darkness within. The sunlight spilled in, trying to illuminate to the room and failing miserably. Chloe felt along the wall for a light switched and flipped it. Only about half the lights worked, but it was better that nothing.

The room was filled with boxes stacked floor to ceiling, containing who-knows-what. "Well, this is not all that cool." Fang mumbled. 

"Very anticlimactic." Mick agreed. 

"What do you think is in them?" Tommy asked Nikki, gesturing at the crates. 

"Who knows?" Nikki shrugged. 

"After you." Tommy bowed to Nikki. Nikki scowled at him and pulled him upright. 

"What?" Tommy blinked innocently at him. 

"Your idea, you're going in first." Nikki shoved him further in the warehouse.

"Scared, Sixxdawg?" Tommy teased. 

"No, Tommy, I just think you deserve to go first, you know, to get eaten and whatnot." Nikki smirked. 

Tommy's eyes widened. "Eaten?" He squeaked. 

"Yes, by the hungry box ghost." Fang said, enjoying the drummer's discontent. 

"Haha, very funny, you guys. There's no such thing as a box ghost, right Mick?" He turned to the older man. Mick stared at him wordlessly, then rolled his eyes and nodded. Tommy stuck his tongue out at Fang and Nikki who were glaring at Mick for ruining their fun.

Mick turned to Chloe. "You see what I have to deal with?" 

"Right here with you, man." Chloe patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. Mick sighed and turned to watch over Fang, Nikki, and Tommy to make sure they didn't kill themselves. Chloe followed, laughing slightly.

**With Vince, Raine, Angel, DJ, James, and Annette**

"Well, let's go in here." Vince pointed to a random warehouse. 

"Why?" Annette asked. 

"Must you question everything I do and say?" Vince asked. 

"Why yes I do. Keeps you humble." Annette smiled at him. 

"Hmmp." Vince pouted and walked towards the warehouse, twisting the knob and finding it open. They walked inside and felt around on the walls to find the light switch. The lights flickered weakly then held.

"Wow, this place is big." Angel murmured. There wasn't much in this one, expect for a few bits of machinery. 

"Wonder what all that's used for?" James asked, pointing at it. 

"Nothing. Not anymore." A voice said from behind them. They spun around, gasps of shock and fear coming from them. A tall woman stood in the door way. She looked to be in her early thirties, had dark auburn hair cut short, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red and black cloak that fell to her ankles. On her feet where black stiletto boots, the heel was at least six inches tall. She had no expression on her face as she continued to gaze at them.

"Who are you?" DJ found his voice. 

The woman turned her eyes on him and he flinched back. "Anne." Her voice had no emotion in it at all. It was like she could feel nothing. "Why did you come here?" She asked. 

"Our tour bus broke down and our cell phones can't get a signal, so we thought there might be someone here who can help us." Vince explained. 

"There's people here, yes, but no one who will help you." She said. 

"Why won't they help us?" Annette asked angrily. 

"Because we don't take to kindly to strangers." Anne said.

"If you help us, we'll get out of here faster." Angel said. 

"I'm afraid that you leaving is out of the question." Anne gave a subtle nod of her head and the group was suddenly surrounded by ten people. Each were dressed exactly like Anne. They all had their hoods pulled up though, so they couldn't see their face. 

"Take them to the Master. I will find the others." Anne ordered. As soon as she spoke, the others leapt into action. Soon, Vince, Annette, Angel, James, and DJ were all handcuffed and chained together. 

"What the fuck?! Let us fucking go!" Vince demanded.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question too." Anne turned sharply on her heel and stalked out of the room. The group was jerked forward by their chains and led out of the warehouse. They headed farther back into the compound. Much farther than they had dared to venture. No one said anything, each caught up in their own thoughts of fear and anger.

**With Tommy, Nikki, Mick, Chloe, and Fang**

"So, since we've established there's nothing in here that is going to be of any use to us, can we go?" Fang asked, tired of walking around in circles. 

"Sure." Tommy nodded. He was getting bored too. Mick took the lead and they followed him to the door. Mick came to a stop suddenly, almost causing Nikki to run into him. 

"Why'd you stop?" Nikki asked, irritated. Mick nodded towards the entrance and Nikki looked.

There was a figure blocking the way. 

"Hello?" Chloe asked. 

"What are you doing here?" It was a male voice. They couldn't tell much else about the person as they were bathed in shadow. 

"Our tour bus broke down. We thought there might be someone here to help." Fang explained. 

"Strangers are not welcome here." The man said, no emotion in his voice at all. 

"Well, will you help us, so we can leave?" Nikki asked, sounding pissy.

"You're going to come with me. Now." The man's voice held no room for argument. 

"Why should we?" Tommy asked. 

The man stepped forward more, so they could see him. He was bald, with pale, washed out looking blue eyes, and a mean smirk on his face. "Because I said so." 

"Who are you?" Mick asked, speaking up for the first time since the man had started speaking.

"My name is of no importance to you, but if it makes you feel better, call me David." The man said. Chloe eyed him suspiciously. He was wearing a black and red cloak that fell to his ankles and on his feet were black combat boots. "Now, let's go." he turned away and began walking as if he knew they would follow. 

"Do we follow him?" Fang asked, hesitance apparent in her voice. 

"What choice do we have?" Tommy asked. 

"Well, we could not follow him. That would be one choice." Chloe said, ever the smartass.

"Let's go. Maybe he can help us." Mick said and the others fell silent. They followed the hulking figure of David farther back into the compound. Much father then they had been. 

"Where are you taking us?" Nikki asked. 

"To the Master. We found your friends too." He shot an evil grin over his shoulder. 

"Oh my God, this was a bad idea." Fang grabbed Chloe's hand, squeezing hard. 

"It'll be okay, Fang. Don't worry." Chloe shot her a reassuring smile.

A few minutes of walking and they came to another gate. This one had a keypad next to the door and David walked over to it, tapping in the code. The gate swung open silently and he beckoned them inside. They walked in and David took the lead. He led them up to another warehouse, this one much larger than the others. He entered and made them follow.

This warehouse was divided up into sections and in the first section where they were, they saw Vince, Angel, DJ, James, Annette, and Raine. 

"Oh my God, you're okay." Angel said in relief. They were still chained together. 

"Why do you have handcuffs on?" Tommy asked Vince. 

"These psychos put them on us and forced us to come here." Vince spat.

"Silence." A voice said. They turned to look in the doorway to the next section where Anne was standing. "The Master wants to see you now. This way." She swept back in the section and the others followed her. This section was bigger than the other one. At the very back of the room, there were two spotlights attached to the ceiling and trained on a chair mounted to a podium, where a man dressed in all white was seated. "Master. The intruders." Anne bowed to the man. 

"Very good. Leave us." The man gestured at the door and Anne walked out.

The man snapped his fingers and more lights came on. Brighter lights than the ones in the other warehouses. The group blinked and narrowed their eyes. Once they adjusted, they looked around the room. What they saw shocked and horrified them.

The walls were smeared and drenched in what looked like blood. Bloody handprints lined the walls too. Hanging from the ceiling were chain hooks, the kind you use to hang bits of meat on. Around them, there were carts that had various medical implements and all were sharp and pointy. There whips, chains, swords, riding crops, and knives hung on shelves on the wall.

"What do you think? Like my sanctuary?" The man asked. 

"What the fuck kind of sick things do you do here?" James demanded, his voice shrill with fear. 

"Oh, you'll see. Firsthand." The man chuckled unpleasantly. He walked over to them and chained Nikki, Tommy, Mick, Fang, and Chloe to the others. They were paralyzed in shock and horror to fight back.

The man walked all around them, sizing each of them up one by one. He stopped directly in front of Tommy. "You first." He said and unchained him. He grabbed Tommy's wrists in one and and reached behind him to get the pair of handcuffs attached to his belt loop. Tommy gave a jerk of his wrists in an attempt to get free, but the man twisted them painfully and Tommy yelped.

"It'll only be worse if you struggle." The man in white warned. 

"Let him go, you sick bastard." Nikki suddenly yelled. 

The man glanced over at him in amusement. "Or what?" 

Nikki growled in frustration. There wasn't anything he could do to save his friend while he was chained up. The man pulled Tommy over to the nearest hook. He forced Tommy's cuffed hands above his head and laced the chain of the cuff onto the hook. He walked over to a switch on the wall and flipped it. The hook rose slowly in the air until Tommy's feet just barely brushed on the floor.

He flicked the switch back down and walked back to his captive. "Now, what shall I do to you?" he walked to the cart and picked up a scalpel. 

"Let us go!" Angel shrieked. 

"Silence, or it will be worse for your friend over here." The man hissed. He brought the blade down to the center of Tommy's chest and moved it downward. It was a shallow cut, but blood beaded to the surface and Tommy hissed in pain.

The man leaned forward and licked the cut. Tommy whimpered and tried to twist away, but was cut short by a shooting pain in his arms and shoulders. The man smirked at him. "That's only a little taste of what's going to happen to you all." He cast his eyes over the rest of them, still smirking.


	4. I Feel There's Nothing More I Can Do

The man set about cutting the shirt from Tommy. The sliced material fell to the floor, drops of blood apparent from the cut in Tommy's chest. Tommy bit his lip to prevent any more whimpers from escaping. He was determined not to let the man have the satisfaction of hearing his fear. Once he was done with the shirt, the man walked all the way around Tommy.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Fang asked, tears in her voice. She refused to let them fall though. 

The man stopped walking for a moment and regarded her curiously. "You want to know that? Would it bring you comfort?" He asked. 

"No, but tell us anyway." She demanded. 

"I think you’ll have to wait longer." He smiled at her. She turned her head away from him. His eyes gleamed sadistically at her and it scared her. She looked to her left and watched Chloe. The vocalist was staring at the man in white with a horrified look on her face.

"You’re sick." She said, her voice trembling. 

The man smiled. "Thank you." 

Nikki struggled against his bonds, frantic to get to Tommy. He could see the fear in the younger man’s eyes and it made him angry. How could someone do this to his drummer?

Mick narrowed his eyes, shifting his hands behind his back slightly. There! He slipped his hands free and held the cuffs behind his back. Anne swept back in the room and bowed slightly to the man. "Master, there’s a problem that you need to see to immediately." She bowed again and disappeared. The man nodded to them and followed her out.

Mick took his chance and allowed the cuffs to slip from his grasp, though they were still held in place by the chain that kept them all bound together. Fang, feeling the shifting of the chain as Mick was closest to her, looked over. 

"What are you doing?" She hissed, glancing back at the door. 

"Saving us." Mick grunted at her. He freed her hands, then moved on to Chloe.

She smiled shakily at him. He patted her on the shoulder, then moved on to Nikki, who raced to Tommy's side. 

"Hey, you okay?" He stroked Tommy's cheek, coaxing the other man to open his eyes, which had been tightly closed. 

"Peachy, just fuckin’ peachy." Tommy's brown eyes flashed angrily. 

"Hey, calm down, so I can get you down from there, okay?" Nikki asked. Tommy nodded jerkily.

Nikki moved to the wall and flicked the switch he had seen the man in white use earlier when he had been lifting Tommy to make an example of him.

Tommy was lowered to the ground, and Nikki freed him, the drummer falling into his waiting arms, his body curving to fit his friend’s. "Shh, shh, we’re going to be okay now, okay?" Nikki whispered in Tommy's ear. Tommy nodded and inhaled slowly.

Meanwhile, Mick had succeeded in freeing the rest of them. Nikki guided Tommy over to the group. 

"How are we going to get out of here?" Vince asked, voice shrill. 

"It’s not like we have anything to fight them with." Raine said, eyebrows knitting together in worry. 

"We don’t even know who or what we’re up against." James pointed out. 

"We’re so screwed." DJ muttered, kicking at the ground in a dejected sort of way.

"Hey, don’t say that!" Angel said, shooting the guitarist a glare, then looking meaningfully at Tommy, who was still clinging to Nikki. DJ looked apologetically at her. 

"Well, maybe we cou-" Annette was cut off suddenly as the door flew open again.

The man in white clucked his tongue in a disappointed way. "Well, well. What do we have here?" He smiled at them evilly.


	5. Are You Scared Yet?

All of them stared at him, eyes wide and filled with terror. They had no plan. They didn't even know who or what they were up against. The truth was, they didn't stand a chance. They didn't know the layout, so escape was a pretty slim chance. They didn't know how many people there were on the compound. They simply had the odds stacked up way too high against them and if they took the wrong bet, it would mean their death and that was far too high a price to pay.

“Are you all plotting against me? I hope you are. It amuses me more when they do.” The man made a slow circle around them.

Fang's hand reached out and caught Mick's. He squeezed hers reassuringly as he felt her tremble. Everything was falling apart. She was a twenty year old guitarist out on her first major world tour with her favorite band. This wasn't supposed to happen. Tears spilled down her cheeks, leaving hot trails on her ice cold skin.

“Whatever shall I do with you? I think I'll split you all up. Let some of the others have some fun. After all, there's more than enough of you to go around. Yes, I think that's exactly what I'll do.” He paced back and forth in front of them, eyes bright and excited, like a child who's been told that Christmas has come early this year. A knife suddenly appeared in his hands apparently having come from his sleeve. He tapped it against his chin in a thoughtful fashion.

“Now, who will go where? And how to split you all up? Shall it be females and males? Or by bands?” He smiled at them viciously. They stared at him in surprise. “Yes, I know how you are. Motley Crue, Sixx AM, Rebel Angels. You thought, maybe, I didn't? You shouldn't assume things about people. You only look stupid when you do. Though I grant you, you don't seem to be thinking very intelligently now, though I suppose that can be forgiven, what with the current situation.” The knife resumed tapping.

“Well, if you know who we are, then you know you can't just kill us or whatever you're planning.” Mick said, voice calm.

“Can't I? Three famous bands die tragically in tour bus accident. There's your headline.” He smirked.

“You're fucking insane.” Fang said, voice wavering as new tears slipped down her face.

“You've just noticed that? Your powers of observation leave much to be desired.” He glanced at her dismissively.

Chloe suddenly slumped to her knees. Annette reached down to help the singer as The Man looked on in vague interest.

“What's wrong with her? Just realize she's going to die? Pathetic.” He sneered.

“What's the point of killing us? What do you get out of it?” Nikki asked, green eyes bright with fury.

“The point is I don't need one. I'm insane, remember? I get twisted satisfaction out of other's pain. I like seeing and hearing you beg and plead for mercy and your lives that mean nothing. The fact is, I like killing and you'll just be a another one under my belt, as it were. Now, back to the original problem. How do I separate you all?” He grinned again, teeth flashing white and sharp.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Highway To Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946905) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
